Paradise lost
by Hanormal
Summary: No tenía recuerdos, no sabía ni su nombre cuando ella lo encontró. Dramione


**Disclaimer**: HP es de JK

* * *

Hermione terminó de leer el último libro del día. Odiaba los toques de queda, siempre le impedían divertirse la noche entera. La vida era tan injusta. Ella podría como prefecta, dirigirse en la noche a la biblioteca saltándose su ronda durante un tiempo, pero el área que patrullaba estaba en la torre más alta y alejada de su zona de comodidad. A parte de eso, la compañía no era muy placentera.

-¡Tienes todo el castillo para ti misma y solo piensas en leer libros! -Hermione sacudió a Ron lejos de su mente. Esa línea era pegajosa.

-Señorita Granger -la voz de madam Pince le avisó de lo inminente- sabe que solo en tiempos de examenes se les permite a los alumnos quedarse hasta tarde a estudiar, sáquese.

Hermione asintió, con la repentina intención de gritar. Se levantó del suelo donde había estado previamente y murmuró un conjuro para que el libro flotara hasta el hueco de la estantería donde iba. Luego se volteó y se dirigió a la salida. Madam Pince guiaba a sus compañeros de estudio hacia la gran puerta, gritando órdenes.

-¿Por qué no te has llevado ese libro?

-Dice que estoy saturada -dijo Hermione, sin prestar atención a quién le había hecho la pregunta.

-Supongo que no quiere más quejas de los Gryffindor.

Hermione volvió su atención a la chica y se encontró con la conocida cara de Parvati Patil, o su gemela, mejor dicho.

-Oh.

-Parvati se queja de que su dormitorio siempre está al tope con libros -después giró los ojos- dice que es como estar Ravenclaw.

-Sí, creo que la he escuchado quejarse.

-Los otros tampoco son pacientes, ya sabes como son unos Gryffindors, aunque no compartas cuarto con ellos, ver tanto libro es demasiado para su cerebro.

Debería sentirse ofendida, quizás defender a su gente, pero Padma tenía razón. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Por eso se quejan con madam Pince? -dijo, no pudiendo ocultar una risa.

-No lo entiendo -Padma se había quedado pensativa un momento- eres una leona, y te la pasas más aquí que cualquier Ravenclaw.

-Supongo que es porque las características de una casa no cubren toda la personalidad de una persona -Padma asintió lentamente.

-Sabes, te gusta más la biblioteca que a mí, -Hermione alzó una ceja con curiosidad- así que ¿por qué no cambiamos de ronda por hoy? Soy la prefecta que hace las rondas por aquí. Estarás sola porque mi compañero no vendrá, yo haré tu ronda, y madam Pince se va a dormir a las siete y media, así que...

-¡Ok!

-¡Shhht

Hermione se sonrojó en demasía mientras Padma contenía las carcajadas. Ambas salieron de la biblioteca apuradas por madam Pince.

Tal y como Padma había predicho, madam Pince se fue a dormir a las nueve y media. Hermione entró, cautelosa, a la biblioteca mordiéndose el labio inferior, no era su primera vez en ese lugar después del toque de queda, así que no debía sentirse tan nerviosa, pero era la costumbre.

Por regla general de ser Hermione, evadió a toda costa la sección prohibida, aunque estaba más que claro que su rebeldía le suplicaba ir (Harry y Ron eran los culpables)

De cualquier manera, pasó la mayoría de la noche en uno de sus rincones favoritos, apilando tomos y tomos (era viernes por la noche, hey, ¿Qué mejor manera de festejar?)

Luego se anunciaron las doce, y Hermione se preguntó cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo. No queriendo dejar su fiesta privada regresó a su mundo de pergaminos amarillos. Estaba en medio de una terrorífica historia cuando el sordo sonido de una lámpara precipitándose al suelo la hizo brincar del susto.

-Nox.

Hermione se levantó, apuntando su varita hacia el lugar donde había provenido el sonido. No hizo el lumus, probablemente Filch o la señora Norris estaban cazando estudiantes de primer año explorando el castillo y ella NO iba a ser capturada de una manera tan escandalosamente tonta.

Tragó saliva cuando descubrió que no eran ni Filch ni su mascota, pues ya se habría manifestado, seguramente era un estudiante.

Hermione temblaba de cualquier forma. Se culpó a sí misma por haber estado leyendo ese pergamino tan horrendo. ¿Dónde había ido su Gryffindor interior?

-¿Hola?

Hermione sintió que su sangre se enfriaba y casi le da un paro al sentir una mano fría en el hombro

Se volteó y miró, aliviada y desconcertada, a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo, sintiendo que su orgullo Gryffindor estaba muy por debajo del nivel del mar.

El rubio parpadeó confundido, su mano fría aún apretando el hombro de Hermione- Draco Malfoy ¿ése es mi nombre, verdad?

Hermione alzó una ceja.

-Sí.

Draco apretó su hombro un poco más, Hermione se preguntó si debería llevarlo a la enfermería. Luego, descartando la posibilidad de una broma, pues Draco Malfoy odiaría tocarla, asumió lo peor.

-¿Sabes quiénes son tus padres, Malfoy?

Su expresión pareció respuesta suficiente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-Tienes… ¿tienes algún recuerdo?

Draco apretó un poco más, como si pensar le causara dolor. Hermione temió que su uniforme se fuera a dañar, o eso pensaba la parte de egoísta.

-Vamos, a la enfermería. –dijo, apartando la mano de Draco de su hombro.

-No sé…

Hermione asintió, aún recelosa, pero preocupada. Era casi la una y media y tendría que explicar muchas cosas a la enfermera, por supuesto, y deseaba que Draco solo se hubiera comido un panecillo con una poción a corto de memoria porque no quería saber lo que dirían sus padres si era algo peor.


End file.
